


Punishment

by Rachrar



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Chastity Device, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/pseuds/Rachrar
Summary: 200 tumblr follower fic, prompt: "Flug fails an invention, and as punishment, BH fucks him stupid, repeat except it's on purpose."





	Punishment

“The next time you make a flamethrower,” Black Hat snarled, finger jabbing Flug in the chest as the man backed up into a wall. “Try aiming it anywhere but at me, you stupid fuck.”

“I-I-I’m sorry!” Flug flinched, raising his hands in a weak defence and trying to melt into the wall, praying to whatever god would listen that Black Hat would have mercy. Black Hat was still vaguely smoking, the edges of his coattails singed and his hat ribbon darkened with soot. The eldritch being hissed, making a noise remarkably akin to a rattlesnake, beyond words in his fury.

It was especially frustrating because he couldn’t just  _ kill _ Flug, he was too useful for that, but he needed to punish the man regardless. His claws closed around Flug’s throat squeezing tightly enough to feel the pulsing blood under his hand, the heartbeat rapid and afraid, but not quite the same as it normally was when he was afraid. He knew Flug’s body well from the many times he had beat the man around, and something was different.

He pulled back to look the man over, eyebrows going high when he saw a bulge in Flug’s trousers. Oh, that’s how it was, was it? Flug crossed his legs pathetically, trying to hide his arousal. His anger merely ramped up-- this was not a reward! It was a punishment!

Black Hat scowled and jerked Flug along, dragging him to his room as the man cried apologies and begged for forgiveness. But Black Hat ignored him, and as soon as they were in his room, he threw the man on his bed, locking the door behind him. 

“You absolute fool,” Black Hat leapt atop of Flug, hand hovering over the bruised neck. “Do you think this is a game?”

“N-no sir!” Flug whimpered, arms on the bed at his side. Trying to hide from Black Hat wouldn’t work, so he didn’t try, shaking and praying that he would live. “I would n-never!”

Black Hat shifted a little, settling his ass on top of Flug’s erection, rolling against it slowly. Flug gasped, grabbing the sheets and struggling to keep from rutting up against his boss. This was not what he expected and it was more terrifying than any threat was, honestly. Was this a new torture? Probably. Was he enjoying it anyway? Absolutely.

Flug’s pants and boxers were ripped down unexpectedly, revealing his excited cock pointing skyward. “Punishment is in order.” Flug was shaking in fear--  _ please please please don’t take the dick don’t take it oh god.  _

Black Hat snapped his fingers. Flug flinched, a sudden pressure around his cock making him curl up a bit. Welp, there it goes. It took a moment for Flug to realize that his cock  _ wasn’t _ gone, merely caged. He sat up a little, and Black Hat graciously moved to give Flug a better view.

Cage was the right word; his dick was in a chastity device. It was black  metal, though it was very smooth, which he greatly appreciated as his cock was trying its damnedest to burst free. Forced to stay flaccid, it pressed against the cage, attempting to stiffen only to be stopped and forcibly kept soft. Oh. Oh no…

Black Hat flipped Flug over, slicked fingers plunging into the man’s ass mercilessly. Flug screamed in both surprise and from arousal as his prostate was abused with laser like precision. His dick oozed precum liberally, dampening the metal and letting his flesh slide along the cage smoothly.

Flug grabbed the sheets to try and ground himself, hips jerking up to Black Hat’s touch even as his face pressed into the bed. “S-sir!”

Black Hat merely ceased the hard prodding, instead rubbing firmly against the gland. “What was that?”

Flug rarely masturbated. He had sex maybe a dozen times in his life. So his tolerance for teasing and sexual limits were extremely low. He already felt his balls begin to tighten, an orgasm threatening to burst free. “S-Sir oh god please--!”

_ “No.” _ He didn’t stop the motions, but he added a urethra plug to the device with a mere thought, leaving Flug all the more abused.

“N-no no no no noooo!” Flug cried, the corners of his eyes actually prickling with tears. A hand shot between his legs to attempt to stroke himself, to pull the soft rubber plug out of his cock, but the rings were too close together to get any sensation and the plug was attached to the cage, so he had absolutely no recourse. He would only orgasm when allowed.

And yet, Black Hat didn’t stop. He rubbed and poked and generally stimulated Flug’s prostate continuously, refusing any mercy. Flug squirmed, trying to get free of the maddening sensation of a refused orgasm. It wasn’t even just needing to cum-- he needed to also simply remove the load queued up. His balls were swollen and heavy, pulsing with the need to free the sperm within only to be stopped by the rubber plug.

His stomach was in knots, muscles not knowing what to do with the conflicting sensations. On one hand, the feeling of his g-spot being touched was amazing-- on the other, overstimulation was a real threat, and one that was rapidly approaching. There was a delicate balance, and he balanced on a knife’s edge between pleasure and pain. With a last rough jab, it crossed over.

Flug ripped the bag off of his head, the goggle flying with the paper bag to land somewhere. He gulped in air, trying to calm down, to get some cooler air on his face that might help him cool off even just a little, but the pressure in his cock never abated, twitching and shuddering against the metal cage pathetically.

His hands scratched down his face in a sad attempt to distract himself by adding more sensation, trying to avoid the overload he currently felt, but he just left red marks on his flesh and weeping into his hands. His body quaked as he full out wept, body deciding that it was done and just didn’t know what to do.

Time ceased to have meaning, just varying levels of “oh god this hurts” and “oh god it hurts so  _ good”  _ leaving him a broken, sniffling mess, flopping onto the bed with quivering starts at any stimulation. He was at Black Hat’s mercy, if there was any to be had, and he accepted that Black Hat held the key to his current sanity, mind blank and admittedly calm, even as his body convulsed periodically.

He slowly came down from the high, skin tingly and shivery, feeling mildly cold. Black Hat laid his coat on Flug at some point, and he pulled it close, the scent somewhat comforting. It took an unknown amount of time for his thought process to begin again.

He shifted, looking at the window. It was dark outside-- it had been early morning when the flamethrower accident had occurred; how had so much time passed? He slowly lifted himself on shuddery arms, moving to sit carefully. Black Hat was in a plush chair nearby, flicking through articles on a tablet and sipping at some tea. He glanced up as Flug moved, setting both down.

“Are you well?” What a stupid question. Flug looked around, contemplating. Was he? He was tired, a little sore, and absolutely hungry. But he was… calm. There was no anxiety eating at his thoughts, no immediate fear, even bagless. He just  _ was _ .

He shrugged in response. Black Hat snorted. Fair enough then. He got up and left the room for a moment, returning with 5.0.5. The bear held a tray of gentle foods, soft puddings and simple crackers along with water.

“You may go,” Black Hat told him, taking the tray. The bear was concerned, but left obediently. Black Hat sat near Flug, the tray balanced on his lap. With surprising patience, he coaxed Flug to eat a decent amount of food and down a full glass of water.

“Thank you.” Flug’s voice was weak and hoarse, but he was thankful nonetheless. Black Hat, in an unusual display of kindness, pet Flug’s head, running his fingers through the man’s hair. He added little scratches and Flug sighed peacefully.

“Are you calmer now?”

“Yeah…” Flug rubbed at his face, then began looking around for the bag and goggles. Black Hat handed them over along with Flug’s clothing, cleaned and ironed by 5.0.5. He dressed, then stretched, feeling remarkably rested and lucid. He was ready to take on the world and ideas were trickling in for new inventions by the second.

He didn’t know what to say or how to express his thanks. He wasn’t quite sure what happened, and he was sure he was still caged, though not plugged, but whatever happened felt like he had taken a week long nap, refreshing like nothing else had ever been.

“Now go get to work, Flug. I’m here if you are ever in need of my skills again.” Black Hat was back to reading, but the dismissal was clear. Flug made sure everything was on, gloves included, then headed out for the lab.

It took three months for his anxiety to creep up and constrain his mind, every attempt an in invention falling apart before it even got to the prototype stage. Dementia got him screaming in frustration, and even 5.0.5 got a solid glare. Black Hat came by to check on his progress, raising an eyebrow at the absolute mess Flug was making.

Flug jumped when he heard his boss’ shoes clack against the floor, spinning quickly enough to knock over a vial of acid off the table only to shatter near Black Hat’s foot. The eldritch being looked to Flug for an explanation.

In response, Flug looked at his boss, met his eyes head on, and batted another beaker down to pour its contents on Black Hat. His boss puffed up, getting ready to scream, but Flug’s irritated glare made him pause. Flug deliberately knocked over another beaker on Black Hat.

Black Hat grinned suddenly, a sudden constriction around Flug’s cock that could only be a chastity device. “Come along, Flug. Looks like you need to be reminded of your place again.”


End file.
